


The Fever Dream

by Introvertia



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Blood, Dream Sex, Fever Dreams, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Wet Dream, gratuitous kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Steve has a vivid fever dream in which Billy returns to Hawkins as an undead blood sucking vampire!
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 13 Days of Halloween [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	The Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was inspired by the illusive Gothyringwald's 13 Days of Halloween Prompt List. 
> 
> Prompt 10: Undead
> 
> This is number 10 of 13 tales! They may be read independently or as a serial.
> 
> Please check the tags of each story as the content will vary!

October 28th, 1986

**Part 1**

**Hey There, Hot Stuff!**

Billy awoke in his pitch black apartment hearing a strange noise. The rain that had started and stopped the day before had returned in the early morning hours, it was pattering on his roof but that was not the source of the sound that had disturbed his sleep. He squinted at his glowing digital clock and saw that it four-twenty-five in the morning, five minutes before his alarm clock would go off. He reached over and switched it off.

Steve was sound asleep next to him. Billy could feel heat radiating off of him. As Billy sat up he heard the odd sound again, a scratching almost fluttering sound. He turned on a lamp and glanced over at his sleeping boyfriend, Steve remained still, his breathing deep. Billy discovered the source of the noise was Samhain, their new kitten. The little bastard was trying to scale the box he’d been put in. The first box they’d put him in had been a shoe box, and that had been useless, next they tried a bucket lined with blankets, also too easy to escape from. The box it (he or she, Samhain was so young they couldn’t determine its sex) had been moved into was nearly twenty five inches tall because Billy had taped the flaps up. The box had been a success and Samhain had gone to sleep but now Billy suspected that the little monster had just been too worn out to try and escape. Billy rubbed his eyes watching the tips of its little paws appear at the edge of the box and then vanish.

The glowing light of the lamp inspired the kitten to try a new tactic, it started crying. It’s tiny high pitched mews steadily grew louder. Billy scooped up the kitten, “Hey, shut up.” Billy said cuddling it gently to his chest. “I’m going to feed you and then you’re going back in jail.” He whispered andthen kissed the top of its fluffy head. Billy kept the kitten at his chest as he turned on the coffeemaker, and then filled a saucer with warm water and a heaping spoon of kitten chow. As he mashed it up a bit Samhain watched with great interest. The kitten outstretched it’s wide black mittens. Billy watched as Samhain ate on the kitchen table. Its fur was thick and black, fluffy like a thistle bloom and feathery soft.Billy had given it a gentle bath the night before and it was looking healthier and more alert. When Steve had arrived with the then unnamed Samhain, it had been filthy and looked more gremlin than kitten.

Billy sat with the kitten till it’s saucer was clean and then picked it up and carried to its litter box and plopped in. “Go on.” Samhain looked up at Billy, and then attempted to climb out.

“Billy?” Steve called weakly from the bed.

“Samhain won’t take a shit.” Billy complained. He poked the litter around trying to set an example, “C’mon, bombs away.”

Billy glanced at the clock on the wall, the cat clock’s cartoonish eyes were darting back and forth keeping time with its swinging tail as if to mock him, he was going to be late.

“Damnit.” He grabbed some clean jeans and yanked them on, the whole time keeping an eye on Samhain who had started clawing at the litter. “That’s right,” Billy said encouragingly. He glanced over at Steve and saw he’d thrown all his blankets off. Even in the low light Billy could see a dark streak down Steve’s back.

Billy pulled on his hoodie. He leaned over Steve and pushed his sweat soaked hair back from his temple and rested his palm on his forehead.

“Shit. Steve you’re burning up.”

“Ugh, no.” Steve rolled over on his back and squinted up at Billy and asked “Where are you going?”

“I was going to work.” Billy sighed, he’d never called out from work before, the only time he’d missed work was because he’d been arrested after getting into it with officer Callahan. “I’ll call Marvin.” Billy got up and walked over to the phone.

“No. I’m okay. I’ll stay in bed. Just go to work.”

Billy put the receiver back in its cradle and stared at Steve for a long moment, he didn’t like seeing him so miserable. Billy heard the sound of Samhain tumble out of the litter box. His little goblin of a black kitten clumsily righted itself only to flop over sideways. Billy wanted to stay home, he could make sure Steve was okay, and keep an eye on Samhain too, that kitten was a menace.

Stevesat up, his glassy eyes fully open and cheeks flushed. Billy chewed his lip unsure of what to do.“You’ll stay in bed?” Billy asked as he scooped up their kitten.

“Yeah. Just gonna sleep this off.” Steve nodded, he ran his fingers over the sides of his neck, checking for swelling.

“Call the bakery if you need me, right?”

Steve peeled off his sweaty t-shirt and nodded. His hair stood on its ends, his skin felt sticky with dewy sweat.

Billy frowned looking at Steve, his complexion was so waxy his moles stood out more starkly on his fair skin. Billy tossed a clean shirt at Steve. While Steve was pulling on the fresh shirt Billy dumped Samhain in its designated kitten box and placed the box on the bed next to Steve.

“Say it.” Billy said, his tone stern.

“I’ll call you if I need you?” Steve muttered laying back.

“I’ll call you on my break, you got that?” Billy scowled, he’d never seen Steve sick before, it made him feel uneasy. Steve wasn’t supposed to get sick. Steve was like a Weeble-Wobble,he wobbled but he never went down, or at least he didn’t stay down.

“Got it.” Steve threw his arm across his eyes, shielding them from the lamp light.

“You better pick up when it rings. Alright, Harrington?”

“Yeah I got it. Why are you making me feel like I’m in trouble?” Steve whined.

“Go to sleep.” Billy picked up the corner of the comforter and tossed it over Steve. He left the apartment in a hurry. Billy ran down the rickety wooden stairs from his studio loft above a two car garage, down the long driveway past his landlord’s home and cut through the woods. As he ran several times he nearly slid out of control on the wet dead leaves that carpeted the ground, the rain bouncing off the bill of his baseball cap was loud. His sense felt dulled by the noise of the rain and the darkness of the early hours. His flashlight’s beam bounced ahead of him the whole way. By the time he arrived at work his hoodie and jacket were soaked with rain water and he was winded. He manage to clock in on time, just barely.

**Part 2**

**You Give Me Fever**

Steve heard the door slam and the sound of Billy running down the stairs. Samhain was mewling and scrabbling at the side of his box. “No, bad kitty.” Steve mumbled, his head felt swollen, he was too hot, but he was shivering. “I want to sleep.” He groaned and switched off the lamp.

“ _Mew!_ ” Came the tiny cry of Samhain from the box.

“This is your fault, I was looking for you in the rain…”

“ _Mew!_ ” Their adopted kitten protested.

“Don’t deny it.” Steve grumbled.

“ _Mew!_ ”

“You should be ashamed of yourself, bad kitty.” Steve’s eyes felt like they’d been boiled.

“ _Mew! Mew!_ ”

“This was all apart of your evil plan,”

“ _Mew!_ ”

You’re a demon. Meow once if you’re Satan’s minion.”

“ _Mew!_ ”

“I knew it.” Steve closed his eyes, he was faintly aware that Samhain was continuing to mewl and scrabble at the edges of his box. “Go to sleep Sam.” Steve turned on his side and rested Billy’s pillow over his face. “Shh…”

Shortly after that Steve was snoring coiled up under comforter feeling both too hot and suffering from an unsettling chill that made him shiver. Steve slipped into a soupy slumber and began to dream…

Steve was in bed buried under the comforter. There was a steady knocking on the door. Steve reluctantly got out of bed and opened the door. As the door swung open a stiff cold wind knocked it back swinging violently on its hinges. Standing before him in the pouring rain was Billy. Billy’s hair was dark with water. Leaves clinging to his pale skin. His eyes were closed and his lips parted. He was panting, like he’d been running.

"Let me in,” Billy said, his hands gripping either side of the doorjamb.Billy leaned in looking at Steve, his eyes were too pale. Steve saw that the scar on his cheek was no longer a pearly pink, it had a red streak across it, as if the skin had split open. Steve reached up and touched the scar, Billy’s skin was like ice.

“Let me in.” Billy repeated closing his eyes tightly and inhaling deeply. When Billy opened his eyes, they were no longer blue but scarlet.

Steve stepped back, “Billy?” He whispered, “Is that you, are you, really you?”

“Of course I’m me. Let me in. It’s so cold. Let me in pretty boy.”

“This is your apartment, of course you can come in…” Steve moved back and shuddered feeling the cold air gust in through the wide open doorway.

Billy smiled and laughed a deep throated dirty laugh, “Of course I can,” he said his eyes dancing over Steve’s shivering form as he stepped across the threshold the door swung shut behind him and slammed shut.

“You’re acting weird.” Steve stepped forward slowly, he looked at Billy’s mouth, his normally pink lips looked bloodless. As if in slow motion a dark bead of blood bloomed in one corner of Billy’s lip and dripped down slow as honey. Steve reached up and brushed his thumb across Billy’s lip streaking it with blood. Billy’s skin was shockingly cold but all Steve could think to say was, “Your lip is bleeding.”

“I must have bit it.” Billy said catching Steve’s wrist. Billy tilted his head and ran his tongue over Steve’s thumb, his eyes shut tight, brows furrowed.

“Where have you been?” Steve asked staring at Billy’s lips that had grown red again with more blood.

“Where have you been?” Billy mimicked, “I’ve been dead Steve, it killed me…”

“But, you’re okay now, you’re alive.” Steve stuttered.

“Am I?” Billy tilted his head slowly and grinned, his teeth tinged pink from the blood on his lips. “I’m so very thirsty.” Billy stepped forward and placed his cool palms on the sides of Steve’s neck, his thumb brushing roughly down the front of his throat.

Steve swallowed and asked, “Why is your skin so cold, and,”

“It’s cold outside,” Billy replied.

“But you’re so pale,” Steve rested his hands over Billy’s chest wanting both to lay his hands on him and keep him at an arm’s length.

“Anemic?” Billy smiled broadly.

His eyeteeth were long, Steve wondered how he’d never noticed before. He could feel Billy’s fingers tighten on the side of his neck, his thumb stroking down the front of his thorat chasing his Adam’s apple.

Steve’s breath caught, Billy’s thumb lingered pressing firmly, Steve gasped when Billy’s thumb lifted.

“Billy what’s happened to you?” Steve could hear a quiver in his voice.

“I’m hungry.” Billy said softly walking Steve back till he felt the edge of the flimsy kitchen table behind him.

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Steve mumbled, his heart racing so hard he could hear his own pulse in his ears. He went to move away but felt Billy’s hand slide into his hair, his strong fingers fisting in the lank hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

Billy leaned close and whispered in his ear “I’m not hungry for food.”

Steve felt Billy’s lips on his jaw, felt him twist his grip at the nape of his neck slowly, giving Steve no choice but to tilt his head. Steve hissed lightly and winced in pain. “Billy?” Steve said softly pleading.

“I’m starving…” Billy trailed kisses down Steve’s neck, to his shoulder and up again, his free hand landed firmly between Steve’s legs, squeezing and gripping his cock.

Steve groaned in pleasure, his heart rocketing in his chest, he gripped Billy’s shoulders and lifted his hips, hungry for contact and friction, hungry for Billy’s touch, his body fighting against his mind that was screaming at him that something was very wrong.

Steve closed his eyes feeling dizzy, his cock hard. He swallowed and took a gulping breath of air. “Billy, please.” Steve was dry mouthed, his body aching with a hunger all its own.

“Forgive me?” Billy said, his voice barely audible.

Before Steve could ask for what, he felt Billy’s mouth part over his neck, his tongue stroking hot and damp tasting Steve’s skin. Languidly Billy closed his lips closed and began to suck hard at the thin skin of Steve’s neck. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders and moaned with pleasure. “I forgive you, I forgive you.”

Billy’s sharp teeth nipped at Steve’s skin, once, twice, up higher and then again a third time down a little lower, “You promise?” Billy asked his lips moving against Steve’s neck as he spoke.

“Yes.” Steve answered with a trembling sigh.

He felt Billy’s lips brush and gently peck at his neck. Billy’s fist tightened in Steve’s hair, while his opposite hand was pulling at Steve’s belt.

Steve reached down and unbuckled his belt and yanked open the button fly of his jean. He felt Billy’s hand slide in and closed around his erect cock. Without hesitation Billy began to stroke and squeeze, tormenting and pleasuring Steve.

“You’re so warm, so warm.” Billy said inhaling deeply from Steve’s neck, his tongue passing over his skin again.

“Oh,” Steve gasped tilting his head back, yielding to Billy’s grip and pressing his hips forward. Steve felt as though his will, body and soul were being exquisitely and expertly rend apart.

Billy’s teeth sank into Steve’s neck, the bite sharp, his the grip of his jaw crushing. Steve grabbed onto Billy’s back arching, a rough whining sound escaping his lips.

Billy moaned and nestled closer he parted his lips gasping and Steve felt wet heat running down his neck and chest, “don’t struggle Harrington, there’s no point.” Billy said soothingly, “I will never let you go, never.” His voice was so low Steve could feel it in his bones, like thunder reverberates through the sky. Billy’s mouth closed over the wound and Steve could feel him sucking, hear him swallowing noisily.

Steve felt dizzy and weak and his legs were giving beneath him, Billy draped him back across the table, he leaned over him and kissed his lips.  
  
Steve murmured into the kiss tasting his own blood, his tongue traveling over the pair long eyeteeth in Billy’s mouth. Steve turned away from the kiss and stroked Billy’s cheek, pressed his fingers over his blood stained mouth, “I forgive you.” He whispered, “I wanted this, I want you.”

Billy’s eyes were scarlet and searching, him mouth painted red with Steve’s blood. Steve felt the fear ebbing away being replaced by a ravenous desperation for Billy. “Take more,” Steve heard himself say.

“I’ll take… every last drop.” Billy said his eyes flashing with hunger as they traveled over Steve’s mouth and up to his eyes.

Steve felt Billy grip and pull at his jeans, Steve’s cock swollen and hard sprung free and leaned up against his belly. Steve arched and moaned, he reached down and stroked himself slowly, his limbs heavy and weak. As soon as his legs were free from his jeans Billy stepped forward and nestled between his thighs. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Steve’s ear, “I need more.”

“Yes.” Steve whispered, his heart kicking in his chest, his breath trembling and faltering.

Steve watched as Billy lowered his head his eyes locked on Steve’s and spat a heavy glob of saliva and tinged pink with blood onto his fingers,

“All of you.” Billy said.

Billy’s hand stroked down the shaft of Steve’s cock, his cool fingers cupping and squeezing his balls. Steve arched, his breath catching as he felt Billy’s fingers press slowly between the cleft of his cheeks. Steve moaned, his breath quickening, he stroked and squeezed himself chasing pleasure, he leaned up on one elbow only to have Billy press him flat on his back again with one palm firmly anchoring him down at the center of his chest.

Steve couldn’t stop shuddering, his body felt like it was burning from the inside out, he could feel Billy’s fingers slide in deeper and then slide out, over and over. Steve tipped his head back and protested weakly, when he felt Billy’s fingers slide free “No, no, don’t stop.”

“Shh, shh.” Steve heard Billy croon at him, “You belong to me now.”

Steve squirmed as he felt the head of Billy’s cock nudge and press where his fingers had just been. Billy leaned closer rutting gently, but not quite entering, making Steve squirm and groan. Steve lifted his head weakly and Billy leaned down and kissed him, his tongue delving, tasting coppery, slick with spit and blood. Steve felt Billy’s cock slide in achingly slow. Steve turned his face away from the kiss and gasped for air, he locked his arms Billy, pressed his knees to Billy’s ribs. Steve felt the table shifted beneath them on its spindly legs. Then Billy moved against him, and began rutting in earnest. Steve stared up at Billy, his mouth stained with blood,his lips parted and began panting with pleasure, his eyelashes black and damp, his fangs coated red.

Steve reached up and pulled Billy’s face to his own and kissed him, moaning desperately. Billy planted his hands on either side of Steves head, he leaned back looking down at him through his dark waves of damp hair and rolled his hips harder and faster, Steve bit his bottom lip staring up at Billy flinching with pain and pleasure, his legs trembling against Billy’s sides. Steve tensed and twisted, and Billy thrust into him roughly moving the table back till it hit the wall, Steve moaned Billy’s name and spilled up his lover’s chest and on his own stomach.

Steve stared as Billy roughly pulled him up in his arms, his cock thrusting into him. Steve felt Billy’s teeth bite into his neck again. Steve cried out in pain and quivered with pleasure he felt like he was dying, but it didn’t matter, only Billy mattered, only Billy and their dark pleasure mattered.

**Part 3**

**A Rude Awakening**

Steve awoke on the floor. The phone was ringing, a musical drill burrowing into his skull. He sat up and grabbed the phone, “Hello?”

“Steve?”

“Billy?” Steve stood up on wobbly legs, he had a terrible kink in his neck, he reached up and touched it and looked at his fingers, expecting to see blood, there was none.

“Steve are you alright?” Billy asked anxiously.

“Fine? How are you?” Steve tipped down the corner of Samhain’s box and peeked inside and saw his kitten staring up at him.

“MEW!” Samhain complained and leaped up the side of the box.

“I’m at work?” Billy frowned, Steve sounded weird.“I’m checking on you? Remember I said I’d call? Did you stay in bed?”

“I thought you were here…” Steve looked around the room, “It’s raining, a lot.”

“It’s been raining nonstop since I left for work.” Billy paced as far as the short phone cord would permit.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Steve said and hung up the phone.

Billy looked at the phone in his hand, “What the hell?”

He peeled off his apron and went to talk to Sandy at the front counter of the Bakery.

“Hey Sandy, my friend’s really sick, and he’s all alone. I’m kinda worried about him.” Billy said shifting his weight from foot to foot. He wanted to turn on the charm but he felt too anxious thinking about Steve.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. He’s the one that comes in for cookies right, Steve Harrington? Such a nice boy, he’s been coming here for ages, he used to come in with his grandfather, but I think he passed some years ago.”

“Yeah, my friend Steve.” Billy nodded.

“Well, sales are so slow with the rain, I doubt we’re going to clear all this out today. Might be a good thing to stop baking for now. I’ll tell Marvin I sent you home, but I can’t pay you for leaving early?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, thanks Sandy. I’ll see you soon.”

“Oh wait, here, take these.” Sandy grabbed her tongs and went into the pastry case, she shoved a half dozen sugar cookies in a bag.

“Tell him I hope he’s feeling better soon.” She handed Billy the bag, “Don’t worry, they’re on the house. Go make sure he’s okay. I hope it’s just a cold and not pneumonia!”

Billy nodded, “Thanks.” He went through the back and put on his hoodie and his jacket over that. He shoved Steve’s ‘Get Well Soon’ bag of cookie into his backpack. He hadn’t even considered something as serious as pneumonia. “You better be okay Harrington,” Billy muttered as he clocked out and then jogged and ran all the way home.

**Part 4**

**I’m Not Dead Yet!**

When Billy walked into the apartment he saw that the bed was freshly made and empty, he closed the door and heard the shower running.

“MEW!” Samhain cried from his box.

Billy put down his backpack and opened it getting Steve’s cookies and setting them on the kitchen counter, he peeled off his jacket and hoodie and set them on the back of one of the chairs. He scooped up Samhain and held him to his chest and kissed his head. “He’s still in the shower huh? Did you keep an eye on him?” Billy spoke softly to his kitten it purred against his neck.Billy walked over to the bathroom door, and opened it worried that Steve had fainted in the shower. He reached over and pulled back the curtain. Steve yelped startling Billy.

“Christ, it’s just me!” Billy stepped back cupping his hands around Samhain protectively.

“Why didn’t you knock?” Steve turned off the water and grabbed a towel, “You can’t just bust in here like that, you’re going to give me a stroke.”

“Fine I won’t do it again. Why are you taking a shower? You have a fever, what if you have pneumonia?”

Steve stepped out of the bathtub and sat on the edge of it looking at Billy. The closet sized bathroom was so small that Steve’s knees were touching Billy’s legs. Steve ran the towel over his face and blinked owlishly at Billy.

Billy’s dark brows were knit, his lips were compressed, his hair was damp at the ends. Steve shivered remembering his dream.

Billy handed him the kitten. “You’re shivering.” Billy grabbed the other towel and draped it over Steve’s shoulders and began to rub his back and shoulders vigorously. “Gotta get you dry and back in bed.”

“I’m alright my fever broke.” Steve said watching Billy, “I had a _wild_ dream.” Steve looked down at the kitten in his hands it wiggled to be let go, he leaned over and set Samhain loose.

Billy buffed at Steve’s chest with the towel, “This things like a sponge.” He said referring to Steve’s chest hair.

“Why are you home so early?” Steve reached over and pushed Billy’s hair behind his ear.

“Why? Because dumb-ass, you’re sick and you need someone to look after you.” Billy wrapped the towel around Steve’s head and started rubbing it roughly.

“Ow, hey easy with the hair.” Steve complained and pulled down the towel. He looked at Billy and his perfect beautiful full lips, “I’m glad you’re here.”

Billy arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly, he watched as Steve leaned closer to him and then planted one on him. Billy was so surprised he pulled away, “Whoa there tiger. I don’t want whatever cooties you’ve got.”

Steve sighed, an expression of irritation fell across his face “I’m going back to bed.”

Steve pulled on some of Billy’s spare pajama pants and one of his hoodies, it smelled not unpleasantly of cigarette smoke and Billy’s cologne. He crawled into the bed watching Billy tease the kitten with his boot laces. Billy looked over at him and got up carrying Samhain with him. “Sandy sent you some cookies.”

“Halloween sugar cookies?” Steve inquired, his eyes on Billy.

Billy nodded.

“I dreamt you were a vampire.” Steve closed his eyes and shivered lightly.

“Pfft, tell that to my shrink, he’d have a field day with that one.” Billy got on the bed his eyes soft, he reached over and touched Steve’s cheek. “Feels like your fever really did break.”

“You came back from the dead, and you were here… with me.” Steve mumbled, not sure if he should tell Billy all the details or any of them for that matter. Steve flushed just thinking about them.

“That’s not a nightmare Harrington, that’s just life here in Hawkins.” Billy let loose a low dry dirty laugh, the kind that turned Steve on.

“You bit me.” Steve said quietly.

“Yeah, where? On the neck?”

Steve reached out and touched Billy’s neck, “Right here,” he dragged his finger tip down, “and there,” and then traced it up again, “and here,” his light touches elicited a faint trembling sigh from Billy.

“No shit?” Billy said, his lids lowered looking at Steve, “Did it hurt?”

Steve nodded, he leaned closer parted his lips and gave Billy a biting drawing kiss, Billy tilted his head slowly giving Steve more room to work.

“Did it turn you?” Billy asked his voice husky.

Steve took his time gently biting and sucking, he didn’t stop until Billy gave a soft grunt of pleasure.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Steve brushed his nose to Billy’s.

Billy swallowed he tilted his head nuzzling back gently, “Lay down, get some rest… you’re not giving me whatever it is you’ve got.” Billy pressed his palm against Steve’s chest.

“You did that in the dream too.” Steve said, the corner of his mouth curling up, “It was really hot.”

Billy got off the bed and walked to the kitchen, adjusting his jeans, he cleared his throat roughly, “I’m making soup.” He opened the cabinet and grabbed a can of noodle soup.

“There’s other ways to warm me up.” Steve said wistfully sinking into the bed.

“Rest Harrington.” Billy commanded and then silently puffed out a breath of air. He opened the can of noodle soup and dumped it into a pot. He wanted to know everything about that dream. He didn’t want to say no to Steve, he wanted to say yes, fuck yes as a matter of fact… Steve had already told him he didn’t care about his scars. Steve’s body was gorgeous. Billy stirred the soup and looked at Steve laying in bed, their kitten pouncing on the comforter chasing Steve’s hand as moved beneath the heavy blanket.

“I’m not dead anymore, I’m going to live my life.” Billy said under his breath stirring the noodles.

“Babe, I’m not hungry.” Steve said, “Just come here.”

“You’re gonna eat some soup, and then I”ll sit with you.”

Billy shook his head, “Christ, I fucking love him.” He grumbled.

“What?” Steve asked.  
  


“I said don’t call me babe.”

“Okay, honey.” Steve chuckled.

“I fucking love him.” Billy repeated as he poured the soup in a bowl.

“What?” Steve asked again.

“I said I’m going to _fucking kill you_ , Harrington.”

“Mm.” Steve nodded, “He’s going to murder me.” He confided in Samhain as he gently pet its little dandelion head. “Promise?” He asked Billy.

“Oh my god Steve, eat your soup.” Billy walked over with the soup, his tone was edgy and gruff but Steve could see it was all a bluff by the tenderness in his eyes.

“Okay.” Steve smiled and accepted the bowl of soup.

Billy sat on the bed next to Steve and played with the kitten while Steve ate his soup. The room fell silent with the aside from the sound of the sound of steady rain on the roof and windows. Billy couldn’t believe how much calmer he felt, being there next to Steve. He’d been worried sick about him the few hours he’d been at work. He also felt a lot more sympathy for Steve, Steve had been so worried after Billy had gotten in trouble with Callahan, and so patient when Billy had thought Steve was messing around with that greaser that worked at the hardware store.

When Steve was done Billy took the empty bowl from his hands and kissed his temple. “Love you.” Billy said as he turned away and set the bowl on the bedside table.

Steve blinked and stared at Billy wondering if he’d just hallucinated.

“I love you too.” Steve said watching his boyfriend.

“Shut up and get some rest.” Billy reached over and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Steve pressed his face in Billy’s chest and smiled, his eyes damp. He sighed feeling Billy gently pet his shoulder, holding him near.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tomorrow's Fic is titled "A Cabin in The Woods", and will be posted 10/29/2020 before midnight (PST), also note it will be rated Explicit.


End file.
